The Real Me
by MaddLibbs
Summary: With Marinette's final school year drawing to a close, she becomes overwhelmed with the amount of responsibilities hanging over her head. Her partner, one Chat Noir, notices something is off and convinces her to meet with him for a late night talk. He suspects she's hiding something and presses her to talk about it. Boy, was he right! Reveal fic/One-shot


"Marinette! Have you seen the news?!" Her mother asked her before she could even shut the front door.

"No...? But I have a pretty good guess of what's on it," she said as she slipped her shoes off and walked closer to the television.

" _...another Akuma attack, making it the fourth one this week! Supposedly a young man was fired from..._ "

That was all Marinette needed to hear. She immediately started to make her way towards her room.

"Where are you going, Mari? Come and sit for a while, you just got home."

"I-I know, mama, but I have a lot of homework to do and a huge exam tomorrow. I really need to study," she explained but never stopped walking.

"So hard working, I can't get mad at you for that. Good luck, dear. I won't bother you."

"Thanks, mama!" She wasted no more time in running to her room and slamming the door shut behind her.

Unfortunately, the excuse she used to get away from her mother wasn't entirely a lie. In fact, it wasn't a lie at all; she _did_ have a ton of homework and an important exam tomorrow, and she was falling behind on everything.  
Her final school year was drawing to a close, and between all the tests, the pressure of college and the near constant Akuma attacks these last couple of weeks, the stress of everything was killing her. Will she finish that homework that's due tomorrow? Will she pass her tests and even be able to get into college? What about helping her parents with the bakery? What if her friends get angry at her for being so busy all the time? And most worrying lately, _was Hawkmoth getting stronger?_ It certainly seemed like it, or was that just because she was so worn down? Those thoughts, all of the what-if's, were what kept her awake at night when she actually found time to try and get some sleep. Not to mention that whole thing with Adrien recently too...

But that didn't matter, none of it did. Her first and most important priority was protecting the people of Paris, and she knew that.

She threw her backpack on her bed. "Tikki—!"

"Marinette, wait!" Her kwami yelled over her as she flew out of her backpack. "Are you okay?"

"What? Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Her words ran together.

"You're breathless just from going up the stairs..."

Marinette sighed. "I'm just a little tired, Tikki, that's all. But I promise, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" The little kwami flew in front of her face and studied it.

"Yes, I'm positive!" Marinette giggled. "I'll be okay, but you and I both know I have to do this."

"I know you're right, I just worry about you." Tikki sat on her shoulder. "I'm proud of you for keeping a good attitude despite everything going on lately, though!"

She smiled at her kwami. "Thanks, Tikki. Now, are you ready?"

"Always!"

"Tikki, _transforme moi!_ "

And with those three words, she went from being boring, clumsy Marinette to a superhero everyone loved and looked up to. Just wearing her Ladybug identity made her feel better, like she could do _anything._ A confidence she needed now more than ever.

"Alright, let's go!" Marinette said as she exited through her bedroom window.

She jumped and swung with her yo-yo from building to building, following the sound of screams and destruction.

"Oh, no," she said to herself as the sounds got closer and worse by the second.

"'Oh, no' is right, Bugaboo," her partner said as he caught up to her. "This looks like a nasty one."

"Nice of you to show up, Kitty." She landed on the nearest rooftop. "Besides, aren't they all?"

"Touché, but this one seems particularly rough from the sounds of things," he said, landing next to her. "So be careful, okay? I don't want anything happening to that pretty face of yours."

" _Moi? Puh-lease,_ worry about your own pretty face. I can handle this," she said with a wink before she bolted off again.

"My face is pretty?" Chat shook his head and followed after her.

And with that, they were off. They found the source of all the noise and they took care of the Akuma just as they had every other one before it. The fight was about what Marinette had expected, albeit a little more difficult. Or maybe that was just because of her fatigue prior to the battle, but either way, it definitely took them more time than usual. They must have been at it for a few hours at least they thought, since the sun was starting to set now.  
Nonetheless, things ended in the same manner they always had; with Marinette undoing all the damage done to the city and it's people, and a pep talk given to the victim of the Akuma before sending him on his way.  
After all of the excitement died down, Marinette stood at the edge of a rooftop and stared off into the distance, taking in the crisp, night air and gathering her thoughts. Even if it meant she had to fight off one of Hawkmoth's terrible Akumas, it was nice to be somewhere other than her bedroom and school.

"There's been a lot of attacks lately, huh?" Her partner said, breaking her moment of silence.

"Huh? Oh, I mean yeah. I-I guess so."

He narrowed his eyes and walked closer to her. "Are you alright, M'lady? You seem... kind of distracted today.

She turned and continued looking off into the sky. "I just have a lot on my mind lately."

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked just as her earrings started beeping, letting her know her time as Ladybug was almost up.

"No time, Kitty. I gotta get going."

"Hey, wait!" He grabbed her wrist.

"Chat! I can't—!"

"Freshen up that disguise then meet me at the Eiffel tower, okay?"

"I—"

"Please?"

She bit her lip. "A-Alright, fine!" She said then quickly made her way down the building, and just in the nick of time at that.

Her transformation released just as her feet hit the ground. She exhaled and caught her kwami in her hands as she flopped out.

"Tikki! Are you okay?"

"If you're okay, then so am I," she answered reassuringly with a smile. "But I don't suppose you have any cookies on you?"

"Of course I do," she said as she pulled a small sugar cookie out of her pocket. "I'm always prepared just in case something like this happens."

"You're the best, Marinette!" she told the young girl as she nibbled on the treat. "So, are you gonna go meet up with him?"

"I guess I have to." She leaned against the wall behind her. "Unless I stand him up, which would make our next encounter pretty awkward."

"He's your partner, Marinette! It can't hurt to just go hear him out."

"I know, I know. I'll go, as soon as you're finished with that cookie."

Tikki shoved the rest of it in her mouth and swallowed. "Okay, ready!"

Marinette giggled. "Alright, Tikki. _Transforme moi!_ "

Chat paced back and forth along the Eiffel Tower, frequently looking out in the distance all around him. He was on the lower ledge, just above the arch of the tower. It was still pretty high up from the ground, but that wasn't a problem for him or his lady, of course.  
Defeated, he sat down on the ledge with a heavy sigh. _She's coming,_ he told himself. His lady wouldn't stand him up... would she?  
He fidgeted with the belt that hung down behind him. Maybe if she _did_ come, tonight could be the night that he told her how he felt. How he _really_ felt, y'know, without all the silly flirting, bad jokes and cat puns. Although at this point, he doubted he'd even be capable of doing that. He'd been at it for so long that it had pretty much become a bad habit by now... but he'd have to try if he ever wanted her to take him seriously.

"Waiting for someone?" he heard a voice from behind him say, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Ladybug!" He hopped up quickly. _Of course_ she wouldn't stand him up. He felt silly for even worrying about it.

"The one and only." She jumped down from the side of the tower her yo-yo hooked onto and landed beside him. "So what's up?"

"Not much, you?" he replied with finger guns.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. "I mean _why did you bring me here?_ "

"Right, right. Come here." He sat on the ledge again and motioned for her to come over, patting the spot beside him. She followed suit.

"Sometimes I come here when I need to gather my thoughts. It's high enough up where people won't bother me, but not so high that it's... overwhelming? If that makes sense," he explained. "I know, I know. It's kind of cliché, but it does help clear my head."

"Well, it _is_ kind of cliché," she replied with a chuckle, "but... I do get it."

"Or, you know, if I can't sleep and want some fresh air or something—"

"Wait, _a cat that can't sleep?_ " She giggled. "How ironic."

He laughed too in spite of himself. Something about her smile and laugh was contagious. It always had been.

"But enough of that, I didn't bring you here to talk about me," said Chat. "What's been going on with you?"

"I already told you, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what, though?" He pressed.

Ladybug pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "Just school... and stuff."

"Yeah? What kind of stuff?"

She sighed. "Um, lots of tests and studying... occasionally saving the city. Usual teenager stuff."

"Oh, I get it. You're just kinda worn out."

"Yup, exactly!" Ladybug stood up quickly. "You nailed it, glad we had this talk! Au revoir!"

"Not! So fast," Chat said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back down. "I know there's something else."

He was right, and they both knew it. There _was_ something else. Something that, with everything else going on in her life, wasn't nearly as important. Yet, it took up more space in her head than anything else lately.

She bit her lip. "I don't think you're the right person to talk about this with, Chat."

"Why not? It's just me."

For some reason, that phrase comforted her. _It's just him._ If anyone were to judge her, he'd be the last.

"It's about a boy," Ladybug started, already feeling her cheeks warm up. "I-I go to school with him."

Chat's expression immediately perked up. "O-oh, really? Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, but I'm in love with him," she said slowly, making Chat's heart drop into his stomach. Or at least, that's what it felt like.

He nodded, his eyes no longer looking at her but at anything and everything around her. _Of course she was in love with someone else._ Everything made sense now; how she handled him and interacted with him, but it made sense with the worst explanation possible. He never had a chance, not even from the beginning.

"Well, I _was_ in love with him anyway," she continued.

Chat's attention immediately snapped back to her. "Y-you _were?_ What do you mean? Did something happened?"

"Nothing really happened, I just... I'm getting older, you know? And, I mean, what's the point of chasing after someone who barely notices you? Especially like _that._ " She sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, maybe it was never love. Maybe it was just some stupid crush that I'm starting to outgrow now," she finished, resting her chin on her knees.

"Hey, it's not stupid. Your feelings aren't stupid, but this kid is for letting a catch like you get away."

She looked up at him and smiled, but something about it looked sad. "Thanks, Chat."

He nodded and they both sat in silence for a while.

"Was that it then?" Chat asked. "You're sad you're not in love anymore?"

"Yeah, I guess. That, and I just feel like I wasted so much time pursuing him."

He grabbed her shoulder reassuringly. "We're still young, Bugaboo. There's plenty of time to find love."

"No, I mean I'm mad at myself because... because I'm starting to think that the answer has been in front of my face the whole time," she explained, looking out at the city.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I already know someone who notices me, and cares about me, and as much as I hate to admit it, makes me laugh too."

"Really? Who?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed.

She looked at him with an expression that said it all: _you did not really just ask me that, did you?_

He felt adrenaline surge through him as he finally realized what she was getting at. His heart felt like it was about to burst from his chest. That was all he needed to hear, and it took every fiber of his being to not just grab her and kiss her right then and there.

" _You like me?_ " He barely managed to form the words to ask her.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Maybe. Lately, I've been thinking a lot about... well, maybe if I had given you a chance, we could have had something really beautiful."

"Hey, it's never too late to try, you know!" Chat said quickly.

"Settle down there, Kitty," Ladybug giggled. "I know, but I still do have a lot going on right now. Plus, I'm going to be starting college in a couple of months."

"Are you going far?"

"Well no, I still need to be Ladybug." She sighed. "I just... I really do care about you, Chat, and if I'm gonna give this a chance I want it to be when I can give it my all.

"Ladybug, look at me."

She did so.

"I'm not going to make you do anything you're not comfortable with," he started, "but I know you. You give everything your all, why would this be any different?"

"But what if—?"

"What if it doesn't work out, right?"

She nodded slowly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "That's kinda the thing with relationships, either they do or they don't," He said and grabbed her hand. "But I promise you, no matter what happens, we will always have this. I'm always gonna be your friend and your partner, and nothing can happen that'll take that away from us."

She could only stare at him as he spoke. At least he knew she was listening though, and taking him seriously at that. He could tell that much, but not at all what she was thinking, and that was the part that made him nervous.

"And, hey, who knows?" He continued. "Maybe I'll be able to help out with your 'school and stuff!' I can help you study, or maybe take you out for ice cream when you need a break."

That got a chuckle out of her. "You have this all figured out, huh?" She asked Chat. "But what if I say 'no?' What happens then?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Then I go back to waiting."

"For how long? What if I never decide?"

"However long it takes. I'll wait for you just as I always have, M'lady."

"But why? Why me?" She asked. "I just don't understand. I never even gave you a chance, I-I don't deserve this."

"This isn't about who deserves what, it's just how I feel. Just like how you felt about that dumb boy you went to school with."

"But I stopped loving him."

"Did you?" He leaned back, laying on the ground and looking at the stars that were just starting to peek through. "Or did you just finally come to terms with the fact that he's not going to love you back?"

"I..." She looked at her feet. "I don't know."

They both fell silent again, watching as the sky changed colors above them.

"You know I love you, right?"

Ladybug whipped around and looked at him. "What?"

He sat up and stared into her eyes. "I love you, Ladybug."

Her face felt warm, warmer than it ever had around Adrien even. No boy had ever said he loved her before.

She broke eye contact and looked at the ground again. "I—"

"It's okay." He tilted her chin back up with his finger. "I wasn't expecting you to say it back."

"I'm sorry, Chat. It's just.. too soon for me still."

He looked at her with a small smirk. "It's okay, Bugaboo," he told her softly, turning his attention back to the stars.

She cupped his face with both of her hands and turned his head back towards her. "However, I think there is one thing that I am ready for," she told him, right before she pressed her lips against his.

His entire body tensed before allowing it to melt into the kiss, and once it did, he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her in as close as he could to his. That was it, that was all he needed. It was everything he had been waiting for the last couple of years, and boy was it worth it. If he died right then, he would be okay with it, he thought. I mean, _it would suck,_ but at least he'd die happier than he'd ever been in his life.

She broke the kiss by laughing. "Chat! I can't breathe!"

He continued to hold her tightly, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. "I don't care," he said softly. "I just love you so much."

Deep down, she thought she may have loved him too. She did in this moment at least, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Not yet. She didn't want to say something she wasn't completely sure she meant, so instead, she just held him tightly and listened to the crickets chirp around them.

Chat slowly started to pull away from her, "Sooo, does this mean what I think it does?" he asked with an eager grin.

Ladybug nodded. "I'll be your girlfriend, but I want to take things slow, okay?"

"Slow, totally! I can do that, no problem!" He pressed his forehead against hers. "As long as that includes me kissing you again."

She giggled. "I think I can allow that, Kitty."

 _Kitty..._

"Wait!" He jumped up suddenly.

"H-huh? What's wrong, Chat?"

"Th-that! I'm Chat Noir!"

Ladybug stood up slowly, looking very confused. "Yes, and I'm... Ladybug?"

He gripped his face. "You don't even know who I am!"

Ladybug's eyes widened, realizing what he was getting at. "Chat, you don't have to—"

"No, I _do_ have to. It-It's gonna drive me crazy otherwise!" He grabbed her shoulders looked into her eyes. "I need to know _right now_ if you feel the same way about the real me."

"Chat... I-I understand but—"

"I won't make you do it too, I'll let you wait until you're ready, but," he said as he took a few steps back. "I just... I need to do this. For me, okay?"

"I, um..." She stopped to think for a moment, then nodded slowly. "O-Okay."

He nodded back.

She felt her heart start to race. She didn't want to admit it, but she was actually kind of excited to see who's been hiding under that mask all this time. She was finally about to meet her real partner.

"Plagg, _release transformation._ "

She watched intently as he changed identities right before her eyes. In a moment, he went from being the superhero that'd been fighting by her side for ages to... _no, it can't be..._

"Um, hi," Adrien smiled shyly. Adrien, the very boy she had been in love with for who knows how long now. It was him. It had been him all along.

He rubbed the back of his head, starting to feel flustered by her lack of words. "Wow, I, uh... I didn't expect it to be this awkward," he chuckled nervously.

She just continued to stare at him in shock.

He gulped and started to feel beads of sweat form along his hairline. "So... th-this is me, the real Chat Noir! W-well, Adrien, actually," he babbled nervously, his hands starting to shake now. "Um, y-you can say something, y'know."

"A... Adrien?" was all she could manage.

"Yup! That's, uh, that's my real—"

"Adrien... Agreste."

He looked at her and blinked. "I... never said my last name. Do you know me already or—"

She slapped her hands over her own face. "Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid!" she exclaimed as she sat back down in a heap.

Adrien felt his blood run cold. He quickly knelt down next to her and touched her shoulder with his shaky hand. "No you're not! What's wrong?" he asked desperately, feeling like he could cry himself at any moment. "A-Are you disappointed?"

She looked up at him and—despite having a face full of tears—laughed, which only confused him further.

She shook her head. "I'm not disappointed."

He gently touched her face and wiped her tears with his thumb. "Then why are you crying?"

"Because Adrien Agreste... is the school boy I've been in love with," Ladybug told him and smiled shyly.

His hand dropped beside him. " _Who are you?_ "

She wiped her face with the palm her hand. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said with a chuckle.

"So show me," he whispered, pushing a strand of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

Her eyebrows furrowed but she was smirking too. "You said I didn't have to!"

"Come on, you can't leave me hanging like that!" He pouted.

She laughed a little and stood up. "I know."

Adrien pulled her in and hugged her. "You don't have to be nervous. I already love you, remember? There's no way I'm not going to love the girl under that mask too.

She nodded and clung onto him. They were so close she could feel his heart beating against her, and it comforted her.

"Tikki, _release transformation._ "

Her nerves started to get the better of her as she felt herself turning back into her clumsy, awkward self. Marinette and Ladybug were nothing alike in her eyes, what was Adrien—who was nearly _perfect_ in every way—going to think?

He slowly pulled away so he could see her. " _Marinette?_ "

It was too late to turn back now. She shrugged with her hands and smiled awkwardly. "S-suprise?"

"Marinette! You're Ladybug?!"

She nervously looked at her feet. "I-I know, we're nothing alike really and—"

"What?! It's just the opposite!" He put his hand on his head. "Man, I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner!"

She looked up at him again. "W-wait, really?"

"Yeah! I mean, you're both beautiful, smart, talented and-and—"

"You really think those things about me?"

"Of course!" he told her but then started to look a little sad. "You thought I didn't notice you?"

She felt her cheeks getting warm again. "I-I don't know. I guess— I mean, m-maybe it was just me—"

He gave a small, nervous laugh. "Honestly, it wasn't that I didn't notice you, it was just... I-I guess I was so wrapped up in pursing Ladybug that I never really considered pursing someone else. O-Or that someone else may have been pursing me."

"Again, how ironic."

"Yeah, I'll say!"

They laughed nervously together then sat back down under the stars. The night sky was filled with them now, millions bright and shining down. It was so brilliant, they almost felt as if the stars were shining _for_ them.

With the nightfall came chillier air, so he sat as closely as he could to her and slung his arm over her shoulders.

"Wow, this is going to take some serious getting used to," Marinette said. "But at least I'm not studdering and stammering like an idiot."

Adrien chuckled. "I always thought that was cute anyway."

She looked up at him and smiled. "So, I take it you're not totally disappointed either then?"

He leaned over and gave her the kiss he had meant to earlier.

"I couldn't be happier, Marinette."

"Good, because I love you too, Chat Noir."


End file.
